


Little something to change your mind

by ShamelessGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Hot Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, dom oliver, hard sex, sub felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessGirl/pseuds/ShamelessGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has decided that she has to change Olly's mind about being with her. Set in the time when he was trying to protect her by staying away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little something to change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Please comment!

Little something to change your mind  
Felicity understood Oliver’s concerns about them being together but she would also not accept them. She didn’t care about the consequences, she just wanted him. Every time he came back from missions it felt as if a huge weight had fallen off her chest and if something ever happens to him she would regret not being with him. She was absolutely certain Oliver wanted it too. He just needed a little persuading.  
She was now on her desk - lying seductively on her side and prompting herself on one elbow. One of her legs was placed over the other and she had taken her glasses off and replaced them with contacts. She was wearing a black lacy corset that made her breasts pop out, matching thong and over the knee black suede boots with really, really high heels. She herself was surprised she could walk with them. Her hair was loose and in wavy golden curls and she had dark red lipstick on. If this didn’t work then there had to be something really wrong with Oliver.  
All lighting was out and Felicity had place candles all over the place to give it a more romantic feel.  
Finally, she heard footsteps.  
-Felicity? Is everything okay?  
Judging by his voice he was probably descending down the stairs. He was down a moment later. Felicity was still in the same position only this time she had a flirtation smile plastered on her beautiful face.  
Oliver literally stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of her.  
-Felicity? What are you doing?  
-Changing your mind. - she answered innocently and fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
-You said there was an emergency!  
Felicity stood up and walked over to him. She could feel his gaze travel all over her body, taking her in as he’d never seen her before except maybe in his fantasies.  
Oliver knew he had to stop this but he couldn’t move. The sight of this beautiful, sexy woman that he loved so much was making him unable to do so.  
Felicity gently ran the back of her hand down Oliver’s left cheek.  
-Oh, come on Oliver. I know you want it. We both want it!  
-I can’t and you know why. - He caught her hand by the wrist and brought it down form his face.  
-I know you want to fuck me. - Her voice was seductive.  
Oliver kissed her fiercely. He grabbed her by the ass and lifted her, bringing her closer. Felicity was grinding her pelvis toward his crotch impatiently. Oliver could feel her high heels dig into his back but he didn't mind. In fact he found her outfit or lack there of very sexy. The moment he saw her his cock hardened and his jeans suddenly became way to tight.  
Their kiss was deep and insatiable. Oliver's tongue entwined with Felicities fast and hard.  
Felicity pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the ground. Then her fumbling hands found the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up. Felicity held onto Oliver's neck as he took of his t-shirt and threw it behind his back.  
Oliver pushed Felicity against the wall and started leving kisses on her neck causing her to throw her head back in extasy. He proceeded to kiss her throat and exposed collar bone. The action made Felicity squirm, a wave of arousal hit her, filling her core. Oliver cupped her breasts gently with his shaking hands and gave them a light squeeze. He knew exactly how to make her tremble. She arched her back impatiently pushing her sensitive breasts into his hands and moaned loudly. Thy could be as loud as the wanted to be. There was no one to hear them.  
-Such a tease. Ambushing me and wearing this sexy lingerie.  
He breathed into her ear then sucked on her earlobe.  
Felicity moaned loudly.  
-It was the only way.  
-Still, you deserve a punishment.  
He whispered before he kissed her roughly and not so gently bit on her lower lip. Felicity breathed heavily into his mouth. Oliver thrust his pelvis toward Felicity creating much needed but also torturous friction.  
-And those boots. Do you know how sexy they are? - Oliver teased.  
Felicity was way to aroused and needy to form a coherent reply so she just moaned in response.  
Oliver looked her intensely in the eyes. She could barely hold them open.  
-Open your eyes!Look at me! - his voice was dominant.  
Felicity snapped her eyes open and looked at him. Her eyes were clouded with need. Her lips were parted and she breathed heavily.  
Oliver's seemed to be in complete though. He was the dominant and she was his. His lips were quirked in a mischievous smirk. They locked gazes as he slowly ran his hand down Felicity contracting chest, then over her belly and finally slipped under her panties.  
She panted heavily as Oliver's middle finger pressed on her stolen clit. She closed her eyes and threw her head back but Oliver's grabbed her chin and forced her head back to face him.  
-Look at me. - he commanded as he fastened the pace of his finger.  
He could feel how wet and swollen with need she was.  
She obeyed this time. She bit her lip bottom lip as he finally slipped his finger into her and moaned loudly as he pumped it in and out at a rapid pace. She was panting and squirming, pushing herself onto his finger.  
\- Good girl. Do you wanna cum?  
-Mhh. - she whimpered while still holding his gaze.  
He fastened his pace making her a whimpering mess, exactly where he wanted her. Then he stopped. She whimpered again. She'd been almost there.  
\- You didn't think it'd be that easy did you.  
He whispered against her lips teasingly.  
\- Olly please. I need this. I need to come.  
\- I need you to do something first. He smirked devilishly.  
\- Anything. - Felicity panted.  
\- Get on your knees and suck me off.  
She unwrapped her legs from his waist as fast as she could and got on her knees. She looked up at him as she unbuckled his belt and pulled both his jeans and boxers down. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside.  
Felicity wrapped her hand around his rigid cock using her thumb to spread his precum. She gave his cock a light squeeze before she swirled her tongue around his tip. Now it was his turn to take in a sharp breath and tilt his head back slightly.  
She looked up at him as she bobbed her head up and downn his impressive lenght. There was a dark spark in her blue eyes. She liked being dominated when it came to sex. She wanted it but she was in control now. She was responsible for the groans that were escaping his lips. Oliver made a strangled noise as his tip hit the back of Felicity throat. He was looking at her - her full dark red lips were so sexy wrapped around his erection. That combined with the warmness of her her mouth and her triumphant look were enough to build up his orgasm. He entangled his hands in her curls and brought her up to face him. She smirked wickedly at him.  
\- Don't look so cocky. I still haven't punished you.  
She wrapped one leg around him and dug her heel into his waist a little harder.  
\- Bring it on. - she whispered in his ear.  
\- Oh, I will. - He responded husky then pulled her in for a bruising kiss as he ripped open her panties and threw them to the side.  
He could feel her surprise even though he couldn't feel her face. Oliver lifted her again and quicky walked over to the lever he frequently did pushups on then broke the kiss.  
\- Grab the lever and hold on.  
She obeyed him without even thinking.  
Her legs were still around him. He kissed her neck and collarbone as he used his hands to remove her bra. He cupped her bare breasts and squeezed. He licked her erect nipples and bit them lightly sending shivers through her.  
\- Olly. - she whimpered.  
He rubbed her dripping entrance teasingly. He pushed in only the tip making her beg for more.  
\- Punish me, Olly. Now. Please.  
He slammed into her and set up a punishing rhythm. Felicity panted and moaned loudly.  
\- That's right. Scream.  
And she did. She didn't hold anything back.  
The pleasure was building up. She was almost there.  
\- Fuck. - she cursed through gritted teeth.  
Suddenly Oliver slowed his pace. She was now left hanging. He denied her her orgasm. Again.  
\- Olly, please. I need to come so badly.  
\- Work for it.  
He dropped his hands to the side and smirked dangerously at Felicity. She was so desperate for release she didn't have time to argue with him.  
She pushed herself up and onto his cock using her hands, still holding tight to the lever. It was torture. She had to pull her whole weight up and even though she did it was still not enough.  
\- Olly. I can't. It's not enough. Please.  
\- Beg. - he teased.  
\- I'm begging you. For fuck's sake. I'm begging you. Fuck me. - she screamed impatiently.  
Oliver thrust hard into her. She dropped the lever and wrapped her hands around his neck. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder as he pounder relentlessly into her. She came gloriously screaming his name as she dug her nails into his back and scratched him. This was what sent him over the edge too.  
She kissed him and locked her eyes with his as she thrust into her a few more times.  
Oliver sat her on her desk and pulled out of her. He watched as his own hot cum dripped out of her. She reached her hand and smeared it across her pink pussy. Then she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on each of them as she was looking at him seductively.  
\- Mhh. Deliscious.  
This made him kiss her so hard they teeth clicked together.  
\- You're so fucking sexy.  
She smirked.  
\- So, did I change your mind?  
\- Definitely. Looking forward to fucking you every day from now on any available surface.  
\- Trust me, me too.  
She smiled as she kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
